In the past, folders such as pocket folders had holes punched into standard locations with which to attach or mounts the folders into a binder. The locations of the holes on the folder corresponded to standard locations of releasable rings on binder. A folder was mounted to the binder by releasing the binder rings (which could be any appropriate shape such as circular or D-shaped), feeding the holes into the corresponding binder rings, and closing the binder rings. Folders with holes as mounting points typically have a high rate of failure, especially folders made from paper, because pressure on the holes from the rings of the binder causes the material between the holes and the edge of the folder to tear.
A folder with torn attachment points cannot be attached into a three ringed binder and therefore must be repaired or replaced. Available repair devices that are used for lighter weight paper products are not suitable to handle folder repair because the loading capacity against the attachment points are too great to achieve sustained use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to apply reinforced attachment points to a folder so that it may be securely mounted into a ringed binder.